


far from the others, close to each other

by TwistedPony



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Minzy POV, Oh, Secret Relationship, SkyDragon, coming of age - kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedPony/pseuds/TwistedPony
Summary: \there had to be a reason why Jiyong and Chaerin always gravitated towards each other,  right? and why is nobody else seeing this shit?-





	far from the others, close to each other

**Author's Note:**

> A skydragon fic from Minzy(Minji)'s perspective. I watched some YT videos and i thought baby Minz was so pure. 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. english IS my first language but i don't do well with it. also, i haven't written anything in a long time O_O

-

 

So it became a regular thing with the boy and girl group spending most of their time together and, looking back, Minzy should have read more into their going-ons. Like, this was a total no-brainer. Some sort of relationship was bound to be kickstarted when you have four girls and five boys constantly hanging around each other. Especially when they were confined to the same four walls, even if they did switch to three separate locations: their dorms, the recording studio or in dance rehearsal.

 

What made it even worse was that their boss made sure he had eyes on them at all times, and had cameras installed to capture them at every angle. “I’m surprised they haven’t put us on a dog leash,” Chaerin said once “we do have needs, you know”. Dara had gasped in shock, " _Chaerin!_ We have a minor here _"_ and quickly placed her hands over the fifteen year old’s ears and continued chuckling with the other girls. And then, when Minzy asked what Chaerin meant after they composed themselves, they erupted into laughter again. Being the _maknae_ definitely sucked.

 

-

 

Minzy believed she was the one who figured it out first; which shouldn’t come as a surprise. The reason she convinced herself of this is because, out of all of them, she learned to see and listen to everything that they ignored. Often the one to be pushed to the back because of the ‘just a minor’ argument, it gave her the freedom to observe the scenes that played out before her without being noticed. She was unsure at first, but after paying close attention she decided to trust her gut instinct. There had to be a reason why Jiyong and Chaerin gravitated towards each other, right?

 

For one, Jiyong would always find a way to freely touch Chaerin at any given chance. And when Minzy realised this, she couldn’t stop seeing it. The touches were small and the type their peers and the public would brush off as nothing but affection between two close friends. Like, Jiyong brushing Chaerin’s hair back when they’re reading something together on a cell-phone, or magazine. Or Chaerin casually wiping crumbs of food from the corner of Jiyong’s mouth. That was the shit she deemed normal since nobody else was batting an eyelid, so Minzy shrugged it off too.

 

Then that one day came when her suspicions were only half confirmed. With narrowed eyes, she watched them over the flimsy pages of her song sheet from where she was sitting in the living area. Chaerin was leaning over the kitchen island talking to Bom, and Jiyong had moved to use the bathroom. He pressed up against Chaerin from behind, his hands gently gripping her hips. When she looked back over her shoulder to give him a little smirk, Minzy felt scarred for life - because, _eww, that’s so gross._ (It reminded her of a show the girls “accidentally” came across one night, except there was less clothes… and Dara had dived to shield the youngster’s eyes before chucking her out and sending her to bed). So, yeah , their little dance in the kitchen definitely squicked her out. _Close friends my ass!_ she thought to herself, _there’s definitely something going on. And why the hell is he always here?_

 

_-_

**Author's Note:**

> first f/m fic. i am unfamiliar with korean culture and their music industry but i'm still learning. hope you enjoy. this is almost complete.


End file.
